Proof of live
by Kanade Miniwa
Summary: Cuando te das cuenta de que todo tu entorno se derrumba; lo que pudo ser, lo que soñabas, las palabras, las memorias, los pensamientos, las promesas, los momentos vividos y lo que pudiste o no haber hecho, lo que pudiste haber evitado. En donde el miedo te consume por dentro; el miedo de olvidar su sonrisa, su rostro, su voz, su calidez, sus gestos. Todo, te devora. Gokudera & Haru


**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Es propiedad de Akira Amano.

 **Aclaraciones:**

«Pensamientos»

—Dialogo.

 _Flash back._

Relatado en primera persona por: _Gokudera Hayato._

 **Tipo:** Two-Shot.

 **Pareja:** Gokudera & Haru.

 **Géneros:** Angst, Hurt／Comfort, Romance, Tragedy, Family.

 **Inspirado en** ** _:_** _Soundless Voice, Nameless Story, Anata ni deawea nakereba._

 **Recomendación:** Escuchar la canción mientras leen (mejor de antemano si conocen la letra).

 **Advertencias:** Angst (o llegar a eso).

 **Summary:** Cuando te das cuenta de que todo tu entorno se derrumba; lo que pudo ser, lo que soñabas, las palabras, las memorias, los pensamientos, las promesas, los momentos vividos y lo que pudiste o no haber hecho, lo que pudiste haber evitado. En donde el miedo te consume por dentro; el miedo de olvidar su sonrisa, su rostro, su voz, su calidez, sus gestos. Todo, te devora. Gokudera & Haru

* * *

•

•

 _ **Three-Shot**_

 **I**

 **Soundless Voice**

•

•

* * *

En la noche cuando el silencio envolvió a la ciudad, empezó a nevar.

Al extender medianamente mis manos, la nieve se derretía tan pronto como la tocaba. Era estúpido, mis ojos estaban secos de tanto llorar por ella; ya no había lágrimas que derramar, mientras que la nieve seguía acumulándose silenciosamente encima de su ataúd. Malditamente, recordé aquellos días de invierno que a la estúpida mujer tanto le gustaban como la primavera, cuando me preguntaba:

* * *

— _¿Cómo suena la nieve?_

* * *

Aun que le respondiera ahora, ella ya no podía oírme.

Nunca me imaginé estar al frente de exactamente _esa mujer_ y no una cualquiera, mi mujer, vestido con un terno negro como los demás, con toda Vongola llorando, más todas las otras _famiglias_ aliadas que la conocían. Dino estaba ahí por los Cavallone quienes se encontraban llorando como la mayoría, los estúpidos de Varia sorpresivamente también se mantenían bien afectados, ché ¿y cómo no?

Si cuando la mujer fue de visita con el décimo, Yamamoto y yo a la mansión de Varia, un gran afecto adquirió de ellos y Varia de ella.

Así era la mujer después de todo, dolorosamente amable.

Los _Simon_ también derramaron lágrimas, aunque no hablaban mucho con ella, sabía que sus lazos eran más que simples palabras y sin mencionarnos, que éramos los más afectados.

Pude visualizar vagamente entre la multitud a Kyoko quien estaba en el suelo cubierta de blanco por la nieve, llorando desconsoladamente teniendo al décimo a su lado quien resistía en no tirarse al suelo y llorar de la misma manera que Kyoko, el décimo era fuerte por eso lo admiro tanto, pero no obstante, lloraba destrozado.

Sin ganas, observé a Yamamoto, quien estaba con la cabeza hacia abajo, sus puños apretados y sus dientes de la misma manera mientras que las lágrimas caían sin cesar al igual que Yuni al otro extremo, quien se acompañaba de Ganma y Byakuran.

A su lado, se encontraba Mukuro y Chrome, Mukuro la estaba consolando en un abrazo, más a fondo; la cabeza de césped estaba llorando a más no poder junto con Kurokawa quien estaba igual. Al otro extremo, mi hermana estaba con Nana-san, la estúpida vaca, Fuuta e I-Pin quienes gritaban deseando que fuera una pesadilla.

Tch, todos queríamos eso.

Lo más incrédulo era que yo, sorprendentemente su novio, no derramaba lágrima alguna. Era de esperarse, porque a la vista estaba muy afectado ¿verdad? Pero la maldita verdad es que ya no tenía lágrimas para dejar salir, las había llorado tanto que ya estaba gastado. Jamás pensé en verme al frente de un funeral a excepción al de mi madre, pero hablamos de ella… ¡nunca pensé en eso!

Todo era tan distinto.

« ¿Por qué? », me pregunté « ¿Por qué no dijiste nada, mujer? » apreté mis ojos, junto mis manos y me hinque hundiendo mis pies en la estúpida nieve mientras agarraba mis cabellos, desesperado. La estúpida mujer nunca dijo nada sobre tener problemas al corazón ¡pero me siento tan idiota al no darme cuenta antes!

Yo siempre pasaba tiempo con ella, entonces ¡¿por qué nunca lo noté?! No, si lo sabía pero nunca le pregunté… Ja, soy un estúpido. ¿Por qué no le pregunté de porque había dejado de hacer gimnasia artística? O por qué ya no hacia acrobacias, porque ya no se subía a los árboles, porque ya no corría como antes… ¡¿por qué?!

¿Por qué… me quede callado? ¿Por qué… no la abrace no importa el momento?  
Cualquiera puede tener dolor dentro… entonces ¿Por qué no lo hice?

Ella siempre lo hacía conmigo, entonces ¡¿por qué no pude devolverle el favor?!

¡Maldición!

Antes de darme cuenta, estaba temblando y no era por el frío.

* * *

— _Dicen que sientes dolor, dicen que estas solo Gokudera-san._

— _Yo no me siento así._

— _¿Seguro desu? Aunque no importa mucho, porque Haru siempre estará al lado de Gokudera-san, no importa lo que pase._

* * *

«Mentirosa…»

* * *

— _Gokudera-san, si Haru se pierde ¿encontraría a Haru?_

— _¿Pero qué estupideces estas diciendo, mujer?_

— _¿Pero lo haría desu?_

— _P-por supuesto… te encontrare… dónde quiera que estés._

* * *

Me costó tanto decir eso que ahora lo sentía en vano, pero eso tenía planeado hacer… Haru ya no estaba en cuerpo, pero su alma seguía a su lado ¿verdad? H-había esperanza ¡¿verdad?! Aunque sea la más mínima… pero ya no servía creer, estoy destrozado para pensar en una maldita esperanza, ¡como si existiera! La mujer me había dicho que estaríamos juntos para siempre, entonces ¡¿por qué partió antes que yo?!

«No me dejes atrás estúpida mujer… ¿no qué siempre seriamos solo uno? »

Este dolor, de no poder hacer nada… ¡¿quién podía compartirlo de la misma manera que yo, joder?!

La impotencia de no poder hacer nada, que este simple y miserable humano hundido en la mafia que soy, así es, soy parte de la mafia que la mujer tanto amaba y odiaba a la vez por otras _famiglias_ , aunque sea unos más del montón ¿es que no podía hacer nada?

La amo… la amo tanto que… daría todo por volverla a ver.

Pero ya no podía más, las pocas lágrimas caían paulatinamente por mi mejilla, a medida que la nieve se hacía más gruesa, poco a poco se iba derritiendo, persuadiéndome para que pidiera ese deseo, solo uno; qué solo… pudiera escuchar la voz de esa mujer.

Esa risueña, chillona, animada y tierna voz que me gusta tanto, nunca lo admitía, pero ahora no había de que avergonzarse ¿verdad?

Porque… ella ya no podía verme ni escucharme más.

Una vez más, solo una vez más quiero escuchar su voz…

«Llamándome… »

Y el dolor seguía en mi pecho y, el nudo en la garganta también.

A los lejos, podía ver claramente por el cristal su pálida piel al igual que su mirada perdida, la cual podía imaginarme. El blanco de la nieve consiguió que apareciera otra lágrima, maldición. El frio seguía ¡pero no me importaba! En este mundo teñido de gris; se veía como si todo había terminado, hasta mi tiempo… todo a excepción de la nieve que caía silenciosamente.

Cada vez se estaba volviendo más frio, pero tampoco me importaba… si es que eso me conducía a la muerte ¡entonces está bien!

Por-porque… un mundo sin ella era como no vivir.

Todavía había tantas cosas que quería hacer con ella, no la disfruté mucho, no la abrace, no la bese lo suficiente. Todavía no había escuchado su voz para conformarme… ¡solo pido unos minutos más con ella, joder!

¡¿Acaso es tanto pedir?!

Para alguien muerta, al parecer sí… su sonrisa ¡maldición, la extraño! La amo… la quiero a mi lado. Lo se… sé que su voz no regresará más… pero aun así no dejaba de entenderlo. Si no podía escuchar su voz, entonces que ella escuchara la mía, para verla sonreír una vez más, quería que oyera mi voz.

Me había quedado nuevamente sin lágrimas y, no podía unirme con ella.

«Si es posible… » Empecé a rogar «Mi voz… ¡dios! ¿Puedes tomarla y llevársela a la estúpida mujer? »

Si iba a estar en un mundo solo, sin ella, entonces prefiero que me lleven lejos… junto con Haru. La amaba aunque no lo podía decir, nuestra era estaba a punto de acabarse para siempre, ya que inclusive si gritase… no podía hacer que su voz volviera… ni con la bazucade los diez años.

— ¡AAAHHHHHH! —pegué un grito lleno de dolor, me encontraba destrozado por dentro, estoy seguro que irónicamente nadie podía superar ese grito, ni el más fuerte UMA.

Me desmorone junto con la nieve, la cual seguía fluyendo, así que por favor no te detengas jamás. Todo era tan transitorio, por eso, mi voz, mi cuerpo, hasta mi vida ¡bórralos todos hasta que se tiñan de blanco!

Vaya… era la primera vez que me sentía sin alma, como un muñeco a pesar de tener diecisiete años.

Hasta ni podía mover mis extremidades ni miembros, todos estaban congelados y deseaba que siguieran así, en la misma nieve en la cual ella cayó al momento de cantar, la misma nieve la cual la desmayó y sepulto a la estúpida mujer; vendría siendo mi color más odiado y amado a la vez.

En el suelo, con mis ojos completamente oscuros, alce vagamente la mano en busca de una respuesta al por qué seguía con vida.

* * *

— _Me pregunto… ¿por qué Haru está viva en este momento desu?_

— _Porque tu madre te dio a luz ¿no es obvio estúpida mujer?_

— _Haru no habla de eso desu, Haru quiere decir ¿hay una razón porque justo en este momento este hablando con Gokudera-san? ¿Qué este enamorado de él? ¿Qué hayamos nacido en el mismo año y seamos parte de una familia, de la mafia?_

— _Te haces muchas preguntas, mujer. Deberías dejarlas pasar._

— _Eso creo desu…_

* * *

Ah… una razón para vivir… claro… hasta ahora, nunca lo pensé porque no era necesario, ya que tenía todo para poder ser feliz y seguir viviendo, construir mi camino y seguir adelante como todo… pero… si la muerte llego para llevársela;

¿Cómo se supone que seguiría?

¡Estoy solo en un mundo sin ella!  
En donde todos mis recuerdos son de Haru… sobre el ahora… de nosotros dos…

Sé que uno nunca sabe cuándo todo puede terminar, por eso al momento de unirme a Vongola y seguir al décimo estaba claro que cualquiera podría perder su vida en una misión, como Yamamoto al momento de que uno de los Simon lo atacó… bueno, eso era por la mafia ¡pero ella estaba lejos de eso! Podía ser parte de la familia pero nunca estuvo en peligro a excepción del futuro… aun así… aunque jure protegerla… aunque me dije que jamás le pasaría algo malo.

¡¿Por qué tuvo que terminar de esta manera?!

No lo entendía para nada, tampoco era necesario entenderlo… no, la verdad es que necesito hacerlo… necesito una razón para seguir viviendo, para mantener mi corazón latiendo, solo… denme una razón.

¡DAME UNA RAZÓN HARU!

—Es doloroso ¿verdad?

Apenas escuche la voz de quien tanto admiraba, aunque no era la del décimo, si no que del mejor asesino del mundo… un _asesino_ , otra cosa que nunca me puse a pensar.

—Lo es… —pronuncie lentamente—, Reborn-san.

—No tienes porque forzarte. —Reborn-san bajo su mirada, mientras que su hablar se colocaba más dificultoso.

—No lo hago —dije—, es solo que… no sé porque estoy viviendo ahora.

—Así que ¿ya has llegado a esa etapa de tu vida, Gokudera? —cuestioné tristemente.

—Reborn-san… ¿ya lo ha vivido?

—Sí, cuando murió Luce.

Era increíble que pudiéramos intercambiar diálogos en un funeral, más del de ella. Pero no me culpaba tanto, científicamente; hablar era una forma de desahogarse aunque solo fuera momentáneo pero era factible, aunque… el impacto seguía en mi pecho y hacia estremecer todo mi cuerpo.

—Y… ¿qué hizo? —me atreví a continuar.

—Eso depende de uno mismo —cerró sus ojos—, lo que yo haga no te servirá de nada, solo te diré que ahora estoy a tu lado, hablándote.

Escuché atentamente las palabras de Reborn-san pero, eran en vano. La mano que tenía extendida cogió una pequeña porción de nieve que al instante se derritió en mi palma, era el calor humano… el cual ya no necesitaba más.

¿Así es sentirse vacío? ¿Qué ya no puedes caminar más?

Que toda tu vida… no sirvió para nada…

Ya no recuerdo como era vivir antes de conocerla, y tampoco pienso hacerlo. Y su cuerpo seguía allí, paralizado, pálido, sin vida, sin alma, inerte… muerto…

El cuerpo frio que una vez toqué, acaricie y sentí su calor… el cuerpo de la estúpida mujer, no, el cuerpo de Haru. El cuerpo que… ya no sentiré jamás, los recuerdos que no volverán y las palabras que se desvanecerán pasando el tiempo.

Dicen que las personas jamás mueren mientras que estén en el corazón de uno, jamás creí en eso, era de pensamientos superficiales pero quien me enseño todo eso… fue Haru. Y ya que ahora no está, ¿significa que está dentro de mí?

Aun pensando así este dolor nunca se esfumará, al igual que el humo del cigarro que tanto respiré, el humo contaminado que no se borrará, aunque pasé seguirá ahí. Al igual que el dolor.

Dejé caer mi mano lentamente y me relajé en aquel invierno mientras que, cerraba mis ojos pensando en Haru.

Escuchando; una voz sin sonido.

•

•

•

 _ **C**_ _ontinuará…_

* * *

 _ **Y**_ _ahoo~_

Sí, sí. Lo sé:T

Debería estar actualizando mis fics en vez de escribir este one-shot e-e pero en verdad; esta historia la tenía desde hace bastante, aproximadamente un años y siempre la revisaba y corregía algunas cosas, porque cuando escuché la canción me dio el _click_ loco de escribir como maniática.

Pero es raro porque ya la había escuchado antes… la inspiración es magia.

Y me decidí por publicarla ahora… ya que es marzo y me queda exactamente una semana y vamos por menos y… ¡no quiero entrar a clases!  
Jodido marzo y pinches clases :c

Por eso hay mucho de; Tragedia, dolor, romance, es decir, drama.  
Por qué se acercan las clases =n=

¡ÉCHENLE LA CULPA AL JODIDO MES DE MARZO!

 _Cofcof_ , volviendo…

Puede que no haya sido suficiente, pero aun así espero haber dado lo mejor ya que, sinceramente; jamás he estado en un funeral por lo que muchos sentimientos y emociones tuvieron que haberse escapado, así si es así… en verdad lo sientoD:

Aparte; el próximo y ultimo _two-shot_ será de la canción: Nameless story.  
Que será relatado en primera persona por Haru:v. Al igual que ahora, como Hayato:v

Y la última ¿sorpresa?

Bueno, queridas y queridos; muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí ya que siento que el resumen no fue el más _atractivo_ y aun así que hayan entrado ¡me alegra mucho! Lo agradezco de todo corazón.

Otra cosa… ¿le gusta la imagen?  
Voy a hinchar pelotas con esta pregunta, es que la hice yo y eso… por eso estoy media inseguraD: ya saben… la inseguridad es mi enemiga.

¡Agradezco nuevamente que me hayan leído!

Espero que podamos seguir así _—se inclina—._

¡Nos leemos!

* * *

 _Y eso era lo que tenía cuando publiqué esto. ¿Actualización? Para los o las que esperaban, noup._  
 _Es solo para corregir un error que tenía y cambiar el resumen el cual me inspiré en un review, te adoro **PczZitoO**. No sabes cuantos~  
Ah, y decir que habrá un tercer shot relacionado a la historias~ yei:3_

 _Gracias por leer este pequeño anuncio y también por leer la historia._

•

•

•

 _¿_ _ **R**_ _eviews?_


End file.
